Sure Signs Of The Apocalypse
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Happy Birthday, LilyFragrance! No wonder the world's going to end in 2012, with SS19 planning the birthday party. Even though Blue planned to help...Green thinks time is better spent doing something else. WARNING: CURSING TOGEKISS AND ATTEMPTED HUMOR


_**Warnings: Language…yeah...ZAFA OCs! :D X, do not read…cussing Togekiss ahead. And lots of cussing…**_

_**Haha, Fan-chan, you don't want to leave the tweenage years behind? D'aww, I'll join you in a year, don't worry! Besides, if you need a friend to talk to, know that I'm here :D**_

"Y'ALL GOTTA HELP ME!" SS19 cried, whilst flinging her hands in the air. This proved not to be the most intelligent course of action, as her collection of various rolls of streamers were flung into the air.

Green turned around from his paperwork (man, it took that many signatures just to rent an apartment?) and gave the girl a stare. He still wasn't that used to the four girls from different dimensions; and what was the difference between Fin and Fan-chan and Zoey and SS19? There were a few differences, but over all, they were the same entities.

However, his girlfriend was quite fond of the four monstrosities. She looked up from her clutter of receipts (Green wondered why should would be compelled to even glance at them-he had paid for all of her previous purchases) and smiled. "Help you on what, SS19? Blackmail, hohohohohoho?"

The girl shook her head frantically, her now-short hair whacking her face several times. "No!" she wailed frantically, and then proceeded to pick up the colorful streamers strewn across the floor. "It's Fan-chan's birthday, you know, is the 31st of March-"

Blue's eyes widened and her lips curled into a devious smirk. "Hohohohoho! You wish to have our help in preparation for this joyous event!"

The young girl, who was too stressed to realize that the dex-holder was acting a bit like Rock Lee (*cough*Naruto*cough*), nodded. "But she's a better trickster than I am! She's freaking blackmails me! AND I CAN'T ESCAPE. So I need the distraction and such! I only have five hours, oh, and I need to get the place rented out, prepare all the food, preorder the freaking' cake, get her the best presents…"

With a devilish shine in her sky blue eyes, Blue placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as to calm her. She had begun to hyperventilate and turn a shade of purple, which was _assumed_ to be unhealthy. "You have my promise that I will help! And I'm sure Green, Red, and Yellow will agree as well!"

Green just gave a slight dip of his head to show that he was not even attempting to go against Blue's wishes-he had learned from experience. Red and Yellow, whom were both at Blue house ("HOHOHHO! Don't get to heated in my room!"), were playing board games in Blue's heavily decorated room. In truth, under many of the pink contraptions she had, many spy tools were disguised.

Anyway.

With bright eyes, SS19 asked, "REALLY? That's great!" she danced around for a little-her spastic, robotic movements could have been spasms-before thrusting the streamers into Blue's hands. "So, I need to go out and get things. If you could decorate a little, that'd be awesome! Also, you should clear some of the backyard, because I'm planning to have some huge party!"

Blue waved SS19's rushed speech away. "Hohohohohohohohoho! Don't worry! I'm the master of parties, hohohoho!"

SS19 nodded, extremely relieved, and called out Alter. She jumped quickly on the fluffy Hoenn pokemon's back (earning a groan of protest) and flew away.

Blue turned to Green, smirking. "Care to help, boy?"

**LINE BREAK OF AWESOME NESS**

"Huh," Fan-chan muttered, "Last year SS19 was planning something. That weird OC Da Ying came after me. But I guess SS19 must be busy or something."

She continued walking down the streets of Kanto. If no one had anything planned, she was going to prank some people…

Quickly pulling out her DS, she pushed the Picto chat button and activated PokeVoice. She dialed Fin's number and waited impatiently.

Fin's muffled reply (as if she was eating funyuns) crackled through the DS. "Yeah?"

"Wanna prank some Kanto people?" Fan-chan asked.

"Uh, one second." Fin set her DS down and turned to Blue, who was holding a several bags of streamers, balloons, table cloths, cups, plates, napkins-anything essential and optional for a party. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"Go and distract her!" hissed Blue cheerily.

Fin picked up her DS and answered, "Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Yup." Click.

The young girl sighed and turned back to Blue. "So, how long must I do this?"

Without even pausing to think, the blue-eyed dex-holder replied, "3:30 PM. So, I guess 4 hours and 30 minutes."

"Oh damn," Fin cursed. "4 hours? Seriously?"

At that exact moment, SS19 and Zoey flew through the doors and landed in a heap at the floor. Well, a normal peep might not know it was the two-they were ridiculously buried under flashy boxes, a vat of ice-cream, stereo system, tables, and other things that may not have been real. …Was that strange silly putty lump moving?

Fin held her breath; were they dead?

As if it were a zombie movie, SS19's trembling hand rose from the pile. "!" she cried drool dribbling down her mouth.

Zoey followed suit. "!"

Blue glanced sneakily at the two zombeh-girls, to which they replied with zombie groans.

"!" they simultaneously wailed, then tackled Fin. Blue jumped onto Fin as well.

"!"

"_What the hell is going on here_?" Green asked as he walked into the room, eating a very scrumptious looking banana. A yaoi fan-girl fainted.

Unfortunately-or, fortunately-for the poor boy, the first thing he saw when he walked into the room was his girlfriend's lovely, flowery pink underpants. He could see her red skirt had rid up when she leaped into the wrestling bunch-ohhh, man, he so wanted to…

The force of his nosebleed sent him into the wall.

And blood did get on the four wrestling girls, now frozen in disgust and shock.

Blue was the first to recover. She leapt from them and landed near her half-sane Greenie-poo. "Ooooh, Green~~!" she sang, poking his nose cheerfully.

"Waaahhh?" he answered, half-dazed from such a magnificent-umm, indecent-sight.

An evil glint sparkled in Blue's eyes and her Cheshire grin widened. "I never knew you were a girl."

That caught Green's attention. He quickly sat up and gripped the neck of Blue's shirt to bring her closer. "What did you say?"

"Ohh, Green-chan, don't be shy!" she giggled, poking him in the chest. From a distance it looked like some type of vampire ecchi manga.

…Yes, where the flirtatious female lead seduces the vampire…that just killed, like, five people. No biggie, seducing a blood lusting murderer.

The chestnut-haired dex-holder growled, "I'm not a girl."

"Oooh, _right_!" Blue shrieked in glee, "If you have _that_ you're a _woman_, hohohoho!"

Green smirked. "You know full well I'm not a female," he whispered in her ear. Blue shivered.

Meanwhile, SS19, Zoey, and Fin, slightly belched. This was getting a bit too ecchi and romantic-_ooooh_ they did _not _have to see that.

"OUR…OUR _EYES_!" they all shrieked, running from the sight as if their lives depended on it. Well, at least they won't be shocked if a mini Blue or Green popped up one day…

"What's going on?" Yellow asked, walking down the stairs with Red in tow. Red looked around when he couldn't see Blue and Green's heads.

Yellow looked down and immediately a blush spread across her face like wildfire.

Red, too, looked down and turned as red…as…red. He quickly covered Yellow's eyes and backed away from the scene.

A small smirk formed on Yellow's lips. "Red?" she turned slightly to face him.

**Commercial Break of EPICNESS ;;; YAY!**

"Have you ever wondered about what Luke Castellan's second life would be about?" SS19 sighed, turning to face Fin.

"Heck yeah, brawwwwwwwww," Fin drawled, "But we're, lahhke, PokeSpeeeee, so we can't find outttttt!"

Zoey jumped from a closing portal, extremely happy. "HECK YAHH! WE CAN! CUZ LYKE LUKE WAZ BORN INTO POKESPE! O SHIZZ DIS COMERCAL IZ MAKIN MEH SPEEK TXT SPEEK DAMIT!"

SS19 turned to the projector screen and snapped her fingers. A picture of a young teen boy flickered onto the white fabric. It changed briefly to Family Feud, then back to the boy.

A longhaired ginger dex-holder glared at them.

"Lyra," he grumbled. "Stop filming me walk. It's annoying."

Zoey's red eyes popped from their sockets. "OMG LYK SLVR IS LUKE? ZOMGGG!"

**END COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

"That was…terrifying," SS19 wheezed, beginning to choke because of the far distance they had run.

"T'was," Fin gasped out. Behind them was a flattened field of popcorn-it had once been simply corn until the three super runners came through.

Zoey turned her head. "OMG!" she whisper-screamed, pointing to the front of the field. There stood Fan-chan eating the popcorn off the stalks.

Fin saw this as well and hissed, "Run!"

The three did, igniting more innocent corncobs in brilliant flames. Now, I really don't have ADHD...but…

The flames swirled behind them, in an array of red, orange, and yellow (ooh lalala, fire supports specialshipping orzzzzz). The yellow kernels popped, one by one, creating a magnificent sound that was music to a certain fan's ears. The sparks that flew from the heat of it only added to the dazzling effect, making the scene so beautiful The Notebook should have been filmed right at the very spot. Screw that, Twilight would have been made 100 times better just by being in the presence of this very sanctuary.

Huh? What? I am off topic? So? I still put Fan-chan in there! Owww! That was my nasal spray, you insolent fools! Hmmph, fine, back to the story.

"Did-did she see us?" asked SS19, her back aching like a grandma.

**LINE BREAK**

"Achoo!" Gram Mathieu sneezed, promptly socking her poor grandchild in the eye. "OOH, my back feels ALIVE!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Red…are you think what I am?" Yellow purred, her eyes twinkling.

For once, Red didn't act too oblivious. "I'm ready when you are."

The bedroom door snapped shut…but not before Blue broke into hysteria.

**LINE BREAK**

"Huh, so no one is taking me out to iHop on my fine birthday," Fan-chan mused, walking through the fields. "And Fin showed me up. Meh, ah well, might as well relax. Got exams in a month or so."

She trudged through the crop fields, occasionally eating the food. She came across the corn and stared wistfully at it.

"If only I had a frying pan!"

That very second, three girls-Fan-chan could barely see their faces-streaked past her at an extremely fast pace. They were screaming, trying to drone out sounds. Behind them, from some unidentifiable source, was a collective of quite disturbing sounds. Fan-chan turned and bolted as well.

She did _not_ want to be near if these sick happenings were taken outside.

When she was moderately near them, an amazingly scrumptious sight greeted her. The fields of corn before her had become popcorn! They looked so, so, so fluffy-like swablu-and somehow it seemed a cow had visited, as butter had been applied.

"**HOLLER!"** Fan-chan hollered. She leaped into the piles of soft, buttery goodness and began eating so quickly even Dia would have been jealous.

The poofs melted in her mouth, so buttery light and delicious. They were like clouds, minus the vomiting, so soft and light and perfect and right!

Within seconds, not only had Fan-chan demolished about a quarter of an acre of the treat, she had composed a love ballad for it.

This…swimming in the clouds…would entertain her for the next five minutes (the fields were not endless).

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay, so…uh huh, yeah…Catering Sets A, B, C, D, J, K, L, Z, and X, yeah, pay in advance…mmhmm, to Oak Lab, backyard….mmm…huge tables-the sturdy ones…plastic tablecloth with LilyFragrance ironed on…" SS19 nodded into her conversation, then said yes. Her iPod was running out of battery, but she managed to finish the list of food arrangements before it beeped 20%.

Meanwhile, Zoey had been sent to get the entertainment. She stopped by a TV shop and bought the biggest one that was about the size of an auditorium wall. She just put it on SS19's tab. She bought a wii, ten remotes, just dance 1-3, and Super Smash Brawl.

"Hey, lady!" she called out, trying to catch the attention of a clerk. "Know any karaoke sets I could buy?"

The clerk replied, "Well you could get the wii game for it."

"Deal!"

Fin was running around to tell the dex-holders of the event. Most agreed to come, however some were reluctant (Emerald had been told that they were matchmakers…and he wasn't interested in anyone [his hormones would not exist until his puberty]).

"Hey guys!" SS19 greeted. They were all laden in something, all helping carry all the supplies SS19 had gotten.

"Hmm," SS19 sighed. "Alter won't cut it. Guess I'll just have to call out Toga!" She called out her Togekiss, about the size of her. She placed the stuff on it first.

"TOGA TOGA KISS GEKIII?" the bird pokemon screamed. _What da fuck do you think, putting that shit on back?_

Still, it flew, and came back moments later.

All three hopped on, and if any children were near, their mommas would have smacked the togekiss. _What da fuck ya bitches are fucking heavy! Even heavier than that load of bullshit ya put on my damn back! What the fuck, hoes?_

"Shut up," Zoey said.

On the flight, they passed by a corn field-a completely empty one, void of any corn except for one certain crazy, psycho, EPIC, IMMAFIRINMAHJIGGAFLOG, holy, awesome, authoress.

"Hey! Togekiss up there, can you give me a ride?" Fan-chan called up.

Togekiss called back down. _Hellllllllllllll no, girly! Find yo own ride, these fuckas on my back are like shit sacks!_

Fan-chan raised her eyebrow at its colorful language, but did not reply. Instead, she called out Lugia. She climbed on and flew off towards Viridian.

**LINE BREAK**

"Mmm, Green, we should really be setting up for Fan-chan's birthday-"

"Don't even be thinking about that. We have another hour."

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey, Da Ying?" Fin asked through her calling device.

On the other line, it sounded like a bar. "Yeah?" quipped the blue haired OC.

"First of all, where are you?"

"Oh, this nice place called a bar! These guys keep asking me to drink with them, but I'm not thirsty…okay, maybe after talking to you, I am! I'll accept their offers! But what do you need-hey, that's my purse! Oh, you just wanted some gum? Okay, feel free to look through it! I have two packs of UP2!"

Zoey face-palmed and sighed dramatically.

Fin replied, "We need to you to go to Viridian and keep Fan-chan busy until 5."

They could almost feel Da Ying's pout. "But-but I said I'd drink with these nice men! Hey! That's my butt-ohh, you saw a mosquito? EEK! Thanks for squashing it!

Anyway, umm, sure! Huh? Yeah, sorry Dave, I'm leaving. Oh, yeah, here's my number! Mmhhm, can I get some of that fancy water-Vodka-for to go? Really? Thanks!" she returned her attention to Fin once more. "Okay, on it!"

The line went dead.

Fin turned to SS19. "That OC is going to get date-"

"Shh," SS19 murmured. "Ashley looks after her. It's just today Ashley's busy introducing all these new souls to their places. Apparently there was this massacre. Don't worry, she and James were going to give Da Ying the _talk_ tomorrow."

"Oh," whispered Fin. "Okay then."

They flew in silence until the Oak residence came into view. The togekiss laughed in delight. "Toga, toga, kiss, togekiss, ga, ga, ga!" _Yes, yeah, hell yeah, fuck yeah, bitches, get, off!_

Zoey looked to SS19. "Why the hell do you keep this guy?"

SS19 shrugged, patting Toga a bit harshly. "Makes life interesting."

"Togakiss, kiss kiss gekiss, gekiss!" _Fuck yeah, bitch you got nerve, I'm my own ruler!_

"Shut up!" SS19 shrieked, her patience wearing thin. "Fan-chan can probably hear your curses from Viridian!"

**MEANWHILE…**

"What the hell…?" Fan-chan muttered, looking towards the direction of Pallet Town. "I could've sworn I heard that colorful Togekiss from here…and SS19…"

From the shrubbery emerged a very drunken Da Ying. "'Sup bra!" she cried, flinging her wriggly arms around Fan-chan. "'vent seen ya since…forever!" Da Ying started giggling before sobbing. "Since For *hic* Ever is one of '19's fics!"

Fan-chan sighed. "So, SS19 sent you to distract me from a party, right?"

Da Ying giggled before staggering to her feet. "Hell nah," she belched. "Yerrrr mah bra, I was at this nass place y'all, they had dis water called verdker!"

"Damn, she's wasted," Fan-chan mumbled.

All of a sudden, the air chilled and the leaves died. A smoky, murderous aura filled the air.

"What have they done?" a soft, yet familiar voice demanded, the words drifting creepily through the air.

Fan-chan looked up. "Oh, hey Ashley."

The Ghost Princess drifted towards Da Ying. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

The gum-eyed girl chortled and burped. She sang, "Dave, Dave, Davie-pie~! His number is written on mah hand~~~!"

The pale skinned girl viciously and swiftly took Da Ying's hand, where numbers were scrawled on. She whipped out Da Ying's pink blackberry from her pocket and began to dial.

"Why hello, beautiful," a nasally voice crackled through the phone.

Ashley cleared her throat and all of a sudden-"Hello!"-her voice was perky and girly, just like Da Ying's.

"So, wanna come to my house for some…fun?" As he said this you could hear the excitement in his voice and his hands hastening to clear up plastic food wrappers. All of a sudden, a clear, loud flarrrrrp could be heard. "Sorry," he said. "That was my little sister. Anything wrong?"

Ashley's dark eyes narrowed in distaste and her hand twitched. "Oh, it's fine!" the high-pitch had begun to waver. "Just, you know thinking of you…"

Dave's girlish giggles could be heard from the pink cellular device. Ashley smirked evilly, and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"…Dead."

And with that last word, she began laugh maniacally before sending a swirling blast of Darkrai energy through the blackberry.

"EEIEE! Mommy~! Ie, Ie, Ie! NOT MY PRECIOUS GIRLS GENERATION POSTER~~~! JESSICA, SARANGHAE, SARANGHAE!"

And with those final, last words, the call ended.

Out of the air, James Raise appeared, his brown hair perfectly combed. "Oh, no, Ashley-ai," he muttered, shaking his head. "You've gone and done it again! Darkrai really doesn't like it when you put random innocents to sleep…"

Ashley whirled around to look at her husband. Her eyes, normally pitch black, glinted, so as to represent freshly polished shoes. "I was protecting Da Ying's innocence," she snarled, grabbing his shoulders. "If you aren't okay with it, maybe I'll just-"

The brunette paled. "Err, no, Ai," he said, his brow lined with sweat. "I just, you know, read your mind, and I, uh, don't really want to have to, um, lose my, um, _more private parts_, and relive it, er, 1000 times."

The Nightmare Angle-um, Angel-smiled, satisfied, and turned away. "Good."

The whole time, they did not notice how a certain crazy demented authoress was missing.

They had other pressing matters…

"Hey, bras, want a sip?"

**LINE BREAK**

"HOLY SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" squealed SS19, covering her eyes. "DID YOU HAVE TO ALL _DO_ IT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UP ALL…THIS…BROKEN FURNITURE…AND ETC…IN TIME FOR HER PARTY?"

Green shrugged indifferently. He was _quite_ tired, and he didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping. And _only_ to be sleeping.

"Well at least we put on clothes," grumbled Red, earning a not-so-soft slap of embarrassment from Yellow.

Blue clasped her hands together. "Oh, don't worry! I'll just have Ditty absorb it and then throw it out!"

She summoned the pink glob pokemon out and told it what to do. For once it wasn't smiling, only grimly looking at its tedious and disgusting task ahead.

"Okay then," Fin said, "Well we have all the entertainment and invites bought and sent. So, dex-holders should arrive soon…and I guess I'll go help Zoey out in hooking up that TV."

She left, only pausing to shiver at something on the floor.

SS19 sighed, calming herself, before she turned to answer the doorbell.

"Hey y'all! It's the breeder extraordinaire, your one and only, Gold~!"

He jumped in with excitement and gusto before noticing the disarray of the building. He smirked devilishly and turned to Crys. "Hey, ya wanna try that again-GRGRGPP!"

Crys had firmly planted her hands on the breeder's mouth and dragged him away. A loud slap could be heard in the distance.

"Okay, now that we're cleaned up…" SS19 thanked the ditto for the job. "The food should arrive, and the cake a bit later…"

As if on cure, smartly dressed automatons appeared at the doorway, carrying box loads of food. They whirred over to where the tables had been set up and placed the boxes on the floor. They carefully unloaded the delicious cuisine sets and placed them on the _exquisitely_ decorated tablecloth. Once their job was done, they disappeared.

SS19 looked around the empty backyard and released Alter. "Okay, Alter, we really need to set up for Fan-chan's birthday, so…I need a lift to hand up these steamers in the trees! And string up the lights!"

The Altaria agreed and up they went.

Down on the ground, more guests had arrived. Pretty much everyone that had come to SS19's birthday was here.

Ruby sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like...? Ick, never mind!"

"Yeah, how do you know what 'it' smells like, Girly-man?" Gold snorted.

Sapphire's eyes blazed and she smiled with her tiny fangs gleaming. She had been taking anger management from Blue…and learned to channel it better. She said, "Oh, no, you should really see him, he's always the-!"

"Now, now, no need for this discussion," SS19 said, pushing her spectacles up in a professional manner. She smiled curtly and chuckled a bit. "Of course, by law we can always quick you out, you know, there are underage persons upon this lawn…"

SS19 had said this all with the most serious expression she could. However, Sapphire towered over her, a good 3 inches taller. Damn, how she hated being five foot zero.

The dex-holder smiled. "Like ya?"

SS19 calmly addressed the insult. "Yes, like myself. As you know, I am perhaps two, maybe three, years your junior."

With a slight huff, the authoress walked away.

**LINE BREAK \(^o^)/**

"Muahahaha, I escaped!" Fan-chan laughed. "And it's 4:50 right now, so I guess I should go get some…ooh…takoyaki to eat!"

She was obviously in a cheery mood as she merrily walked through the glass doors of a Takoyaki shop that sold millions of different takoyaki including Nyan Cat.

She was about to order when a gust of black wind threw her out into the street.

"What the hell, Ashley?" she groaned, mourning her lost chance at takoyaki.

The queen of specters merely smiled nonchalantly. "Hn, time to take you to the Oak lab," she said, her tone back to its usually melancholy, poetic…monotone?

Fan-chan rolled her eyes. "Come on, what does he need? Today I've become a teen, and I'm not liking it."

"Oh, he merely requires some of your assistance," she said, "Now come on."

The authoress sighed before walking away, her stomach grumbling all the way.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Hurry guys!" SS19 whisper-screamed, frantically switching lights off. "We've gotta surprise her!"

Most complied and hid behind sofas, computers, counters, tables, the TV-anything that could even remotely cover them.

"Why?" Sapphire rebelliously asked, her annoyance evident in her voice.

In the instant, the door opened suddenly. On the other side stood Fan-chan…who had been dropped off and deserted.

"...Are the lights not working?" Sapphire continued awkwardly, seemingly talking to herself.

Fan-chan shrugged. "Dunno. Now, where's old man Oak?"

"SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" SS19 shrieked, jumping out from behind the insanely huge refrigerator. She tripped however and fell flat on her face.

"!" she continued once she had stood up.

It was silent for several minutes. Everyone had leapt from his or her hiding places, and now they awaited Fan-chan's reaction. The silence was so endearing, Pearl had even begun to whistle.

"…Knew it."

SS19 laughed and ran to hug her buddeh. "Bromance, nothing really gay about it! Not, that there's anything wrong with being gay. Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it! I love you, in the most heterosexual way!"

"And now that I told you how I feel," Fan-chan continued on (so out of character-ly), "I hope you feel the same way too! But if you don't, this song's just a joke, haha! But if you do, I love you!"

…

"Lesbians."

The poor, uninvited guest was beat to a very creamy pulp and sent in a jar to the Nutella factory.

"LET'S EAT!" declared Fan-chan, immediately leaping towards the platters that held takoyaki. "You got rainbow!"

"Rhy knrow gra huggeh!" SS19 hollered back, particles of cheese enchiladas flying out of her mouth.

Everyone took this as a signal to begin eating.

All of the guests ate heartily-and for once, Dia did not consume the whole selection.

Green stood in the middle of an empty patch of grass, contemplating why the girls would cram everything to the right and leave so much space out. As he was pondering this very reasonable question, Latios and Latias, along with Toga the dirty-mouthed togekiss, appeared from the sky holding a giant box. The box was so huge in fact, that its size rivaled an eighth of one of the Berlitz summer homes. Yes, their houses were that big.

The poor spiky haired dex-holder had barely any time to register this fact before the three pokemon dropped the white cubicle.

SPLAT.

"TOGA KISSAAAAAAA!" Toga yelled triumphantly. _TAKE THAT DUMBASS!_

No one (except Blue) paid poor Green any heed as the box opened, revealing a three-tier cake.

The cake was obviously vanilla, covered in delicious milk and dark chocolate. The bottom-most tier had Oreos stuck to it in random places, almost like a rock wall. Strawberries, cherries, and various sticks of takoyaki were also stuck in random spots, giving it an artistic feel.

On the second tier, white chocolate swirls and cream cheese designs were elegantly placed on. Chocolate flakes and strawberry cubes littered the surface.

And on the final, smallest tier, a white chocolate Lugia stood, it features perfectly carved into sarcastic anger. It was obviously the smartass Lugia-stuck in chocolate quicksand.

Fan-chan stood in awe, but you know, awe just wasn't her style. "HELLA YEAH! TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES AND SOCKS AND START CLIMBIN', CUZ YOU WON'T GET ANY CAKE IF YOU LET SS19 AND ME GO FIRST!"

In a flash the two had already rid of their shoes and jumped on.

What remained of the cake…was simply nothing. Everyone had gotten something, even Green, although he didn't have much of an appetite after being squashed flat by the cake. Dia had respectfully not eaten too much, either, though he was covered in enough chocolate goop to last a fountain months.

SS19 turned to Fan-chan. "Hey, dude, sorry about copying a bunch of your ideas…"

"Ah, nah," Fan-chan grinned. "It's good to try your own cooking sometimes!"

The shorter girl nodded. "Yup…but I have one surprise!"

"What is it?" Fan-chan asked, raising an eyebrow…professionally.

"HEAVE HO!" SS19 yelled, and Latios and Latias dropped a smaller box down. It was about the size of a bounce house.

"GODDAMMIT-"

…

Green?

SS19 clicked a remote control and the box opened magically. Inside was a gelatin bounce house.

"Come in!" she said, jumping in. Fan-chan was suddenly struck by déjà vu.

Inside was so fun to squish through. You could just reach down and glomp some delicious Jell-O and hear the squish that sounded like ET walking.

SS19 reached down and pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. It was the type of blue that the ocean was, reflecting off the light and showing all the beautiful green and aqua hues.

The older, far more awesome authoress eagerly opened the package. Inside was a Mac book Pro, shiny and metallic and new.

"WHAT?" she screeched, almost dropping the precious laptop into the abyss that is gelatin.

SS19 grinned. "I figured out a way to buy it in the PokeSpe world. And seeing as we're millionaires here…"

(Insert face-palm here)

The squashed their way out of the Jell-O and returned outside. There, a swirling portal whirring with blue, purple, and white energy waited for them.

"Hey, guys," Fan-chan called out. "Thanks for having us!"

"Yeah!" SS19 agreed, smiling.

In flash, they were gone, not to be seen in the world of ZAFA until the next ZAFA chapter.

"Dammit, they left us to clean up!"

**In the portal…**

"Fan-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"What's this…weird stuff…on my foot? It's definitely…not Jell-O…"

"…"

"…"

"…Do you think…?"

"DAMN YOU COUPLES!"

_**I don't like the ending Dx Ugh, and yes, so inappropriateness. Just thought that I might as well embrace teen years with Fan-chan XD**_

_**The Bromance song is 'Bromance' by Nigahiga/YTF…it's awesome XD**_

_**On a side note, read the latest ZAFA! It's jam-packed with funny! Why? Because Fan-chan wrote it, duh! I need to write the next chapter, and you guys are probably like LOLWUT? WHY HER? …Yeah :/**_

_**The Girls Generation part is because I've been listening to K-pop more. Not just K-pop, Super Junior specifically. I always knew I was a stalker fangirl at heart. RYEOWOOK AND KYUHYUN~ ._.**_

_**Wish Fan-chan a Happy Birthday! It's TODAY! **_

_**Whoever guesses what I stepped in…is gross…like me Dx**_

_**Farewell!**_


End file.
